My Diary First Love
by Miwa Mitsuko
Summary: Kagome menulis sebuah diary tentang kisah cinta pertamanya saat lomba di Malaysia. Tentanf cinta yang tak dapat sampai, tentang cinta yang terhalang oleh keraguan di dalam dirinya.


_**My Diary - First Love**_

_**Character : Kagome**_

_**Tipe : Hurt / comfort**_

_**Disclamer : Rumiko Takahashi**_

_**Warning : Awas GAJE!**_

_**Cerita ini dibuat dari peluapan perasaan Ichi. Ichi bener-bener nangis pas nulis nih cerita. Hanya isakan kecil. Lumayan juga nulis kayak begini. So... Semoga menghibur. Dan ngomong-ngomong cerita ini pendek. Karena hanya tulisan diary seorang gadis tentang cinta pertamanya. Maaf kalau terlalu pendek dan tidak menghibur. Don't Like Don't Read. Please RnR.**_

Hari Kamis, tanggal X bulan X, aku pergi ke Malaysia untuk lomba. Aku pergi bareng temen-temenku. Ada Olive, Alex, Yuri, Alexa, Om Yoshi, dan Om Ronald. Ði persawat, aku duduk dan tidur dengan pulas selama dua jam. Nyampe ði bandara, kita semua ngambil bagasi alias koper, dan naik ke_ van_ dan pergi ke lokasi. Pas nyampe, aku bareng yang lain, pergi ngeliat kapal masing-masing yang bakal digunain pas lomba besok. Lumayan bagus.

Tapi ada satu hal yang ganjal. Tatapan orang sekitar. Setiap aku atau temen-temenku yang lain lewat, mereka menatap kami seperti melihat setan atau kuman yang harus dimusnahkan. Aku ngerasa asing, sampai aku ketemu teman-temen dari Malaysia dan ketemu tuh cowok.

* * *

Aku penasaran baget sama dia. Cowoknya baik, asyik, pokoknya enak diajak bicara gitu deh kayaknya orangnya. Awalnya dia yang minta kenalan ama aku, dia yang suka sama aku, dia yang niat mau kenal sama aku. Dia yang minta nomer aku, tapi kenapa sekarang aku yang penasaran baget sama tuh orang? Cuma kenal sesaat sih, tapi aku rasa klo dia tuh orangnya baik, sama enak jadiin temen gitu. Aku kenal sama dia pas lomba ði Malaysia. Pas itu aku lagi nge-_rigging_ kapal 420 untuk lomba, klo gak salah hari kedua lomba, ada anak cewek - anak 420 juga - dateng bilang ke aku kalau ada cowok yang mau kenalan sama aku. Trus dia bilang klo cowok itu tuh suka sama aku.

Lantas aku ngikutin tuh cewek. Awalnya aku gak tahu siapa cowoknya, soalnya pas dikenalin aku langsung kabur duluan sebelum liat muka tuh cowok. Sumpah, pas itu aku malu banget! Aku gak ngerasa apa-apa awalnya. Pas hari ketiga - hari terakhir lomba - aku liat muka tuh cowok, jelas banget. Dia duduk ði depan aku. Cakep sih. Aku pas itu lagi main kartu sama temen-temennya. Dia cuma ngeliat. Sejak itu, aku tuh rasanya pengen baget gitu liat cowok itu. Aku selalu celingak-celinguk pas lewat sekitar tempat dia nyiapin kapalnya.

Ði laut, pas mau lomba, aku liat dia lagi berlayar ke tempat lomba. Aku cuma diem ði tempat, ngatur kemudi biar kapal gak oleng. Pas udah deket, dia sama sekali gak nyapa atau ngapain gitu. Aduuuh... Beda banget sikapnya ði darat - atau bisa dibilang ði pantai - sama ði laut. Ya udah akhirnya aku biarin. Aku harus fokus kan diri ke lomba. Gak boleh terpengaruh sama hal kecil. Urusan pribadi jangan dibawa-bawa ke tengah lomba. Akhirnya aku dapet juara lima. Tapi pas pengumumannya... Widih, silahkan lihat dipenjelasan ði bawah.

Kebetulan hari itu cuma satu _race. _Maka pukul dua siang, semua peserta lomba kembali ke pantai. Semua membereskan kapal masing-masing. Dengan cekatan, kulepas semua tali-tali yang melekat ði kapal dan ði layar. Sebelum yang lain selesai membereskan kapal, aku dan _parthner_ku udah selesai meng-_unrigging_ kapal kami alias memberesi kapal. Setelah selesai aku dan temen-temen lainnya, makan siang. Kita duduk ði monumen. Gak sampai sepuluh menit, makananku sudah habis. Aku ngambil kesempatan untuk mandi pertama kali.

Pas udah selesai mandi, aku liat dia duduk ði monumen, makan bareng temen-temennya. Padahal awalnya ðia tuh malu-malu juga ngomong sama aku. Pas minta nomer telepon aja gak berani deket-deket. Tapi pas aku lewat monumen, mau ngejemur _hiking pants_ sama handuk, dia ngelirik ke aku, dengan tampang percaya diri. Lantas aku cuma ngangguk, sama senyum. Trus langsung jalan. Sumpah pas itu gue ngerasa kayak orang gila. Dua kali aku digituin ði waktu yang sama. Beberapa saat kemudian aku mengalaminya lagi.

Pas pengumuman orang yang dapet juara, aku nyariin tuh cowok lagi. Tapi dia gak ada. Ya udah akhirnya aku pasrah. Tapi gak terlalu kecewa sih. Selesai pengumuman, dia ngajak aku foto bareng, awalnya foto bareng yang lain, trus dia minta foto berdua bareng aku. Aku malu banget setengah mati! Trus, pas foto bareng lagi, aku kan foto bareng dia juga sama yang lain, tapi aku disamping sama dia, aku senyum, trus lampu _blizt _nyala, selesai. Dia bilang klo aku belum senyum, trus aku bilang klo aku udah senyum. Dan aku cuma senyum-senyum sambil ngeliat dia.

Jujur.. Aku ngerasa klo dia tuh suka banget sama aku - bukannya ge-er ya! Padahal sedikit orang yang suka sama aku. Dan aku gak tahu harus ngapain klo denger klo ada orang suka sama aku. Dan pas mau balik ke hotel untuk _paking_, aku ngeharap, dia ngirim sms ke aku. Bego banget kan? Trus aku nanya ke temen sekamar aku, punya gak nomernya temen cewek dia. Tapi gak punya, aku langsung _hopeless_. Tapi gak terlalu kecewa banget sih.

(Oh ya aku dapet juara tiga untuk 420 putri loo!)

Aku kadang mikir klo ini tuh suka dalam arti aku ngeliat dia sebagai cowok bukan sebagai temen. Tapi kadang juga, aku rasa kalau suka ini cuma sebagai teman. Soalnya aku juga rasa aku pengen ketemu nih cowok - temenku yang lain - sama pengen bareng dia. Aku selalu ngerasa gitu ke setiap temen cowok yang aku nggep penting. Tapi yang satu ini beda. Sekejap aku rasa klo dia tuh lebih penting dari temen cowok yang lain.

OK Kagome, kamu ngerasain _**First Love.**_

Ok_**...**_ sambil nulis ini, aku berkali-kali nangis!

Dia yang paling istimewa dari semua cowok yang pernah aku kenal. Harus aku akui, kalau aku suka sama dia. Masih _'Suka'. _Blom ke arti yang lebih dalem. Aku yang selalu menutup lubang rapat-rapat, akhirnya terjatuh ke lubang yang kubuat sendiri. Dengan satu kali pertemuan dan tepat sasaran. Sebelumnya aku selalu bisa lolos dari cowok-cowok yang dicengin suka sama aku. Tapi kali ini, aku enggak dicengin, tapi aku yang kalah. Aku kalah pada diri aku sendiri. Setiap mikirin dia, aku selalu nangis. Tapi mungkin seiring berlalunya waktu aku bisa lupain dia. Dan ngelupain rasa gak ada artinya ini. Sebab aku tahu, aku gak bisa terlalu berharap bisa bersama dengan dia.

Namun, pas aku mau nginget muka tuh cowok, yang ada aku nya nangis lagi. Ternyata emang bener. Aku tuh bener-bener suka banget sama dia. Dia perhatian banget - akan gue katakan berkali-kali - trus.. Aku paling seneng pas dia senyum. Aku gak bakalan luluh cuman.. Gimana yak? Maksudnya tuh... Dia bisa nyita semua perhatian dan waktuku. Pas sampe ði rumah, aku ngeharap dia cepet-cepet sms aku lagi, biar aku punya nomernya dia. Tapi gak kunjung dateng. Apa.. Aku bakalan ngerasain patah hati? Atau ini akan menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhir.

_**Will this be the first and the last love in my life?**_

_**Good Bye My First Love**_

_***Kenapa aku baru nyadar sekarang?***_

_**Sampai sekarang, aku akan menetapkan dia sebagai cinta pertama yang paling special bagiku. Karena kami bertemu saat lomba ði Malaysia, kami saling menyukai satu sama lain, namun dia tak tahu aku juga menyukainya, dan kemungkinan, kalau takdir berpihak pada kami, kami akan bertemu lagi.**_

_**Kalau suatu saat nanti kita tak bertemu lagi, dan aku bertemu dengan jodohku yang lain, padahal sebenarnya kau masih menungguku, maafkan aku jika meninggalkanmu. Sebab.. kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. tapi sejujurnya, kau yang membuatku membuka hatiku untuk orang lain, jadi jika aku memberi hatiku kepada orang lain juga, itu merupakan salahmu yang telah membuat pintu hatiku yang tertutup rapat.  
**_

**OWARI**

**Gimana minna-san? Bagus? Menghibur? Terima kasih karena sudah membaca, dan bagus kalau menghibur. Kuharap kalian suka. **

**Ok sampe ketemu ði ceritaku yang lain!**


End file.
